La renaissance de la team 7
by Mangie-31
Summary: Sasuke est ramené a konoha. Mais a quel prix ? Une année qu'il deperrit dans sa chambre d'hopital sans dire un mot. Sakura est desespérée, naruto cache son jeu, mais pourtant petit a petit, l'équipe 7 va revivre. NaruXsaku et autres couples a determiner.
1. Sauvetage ?

**Note **: Si naruto et sakura parvenait a récupérer sasuke juste après que ce dernier ai tué itachi, que se passerait'il ? Cette histoire n'est pas dans la continuité du manga, c'est plutôt une alternative et une façon de voir comment sasuke se comporterait s'il était ramené a konoha. Donc ne cherchez pas la logique par rapport aux éléments récents du manga. L'histoire est particulièrement centrée sur l'équipe 7 les autres personnages n'apparaîtront que rarement.

**Couples**: NarutoXsakura évidement. Sinon shikaXtema, HinaXkiba, inoXchoji et d'autres si vous voulez, sa reste à voir.

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais a masashi kishimoto, son histoire non plus et tout le tsintsouin…

Sur cette bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez cette fanfic ! N'hésitez pas a reviewer je vous répondrait dans la mesure du possible.

C'était arrivé. Enfin. Comme dans un rêve, comme dans le plus beau de tout les rêves, tout venait de se réaliser, comme par magie, au détail près, ou presque.

Non, en fait ce n'était pas du tout cela. Tout était différent. Il faut bien l'admettre, il avait imaginé des dizaines de fois ce scénario se produire dans sa tête, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se déroulerait de cette façon.

Le spectacle n'était effectivement pas des plus réjouissants : Dans cette pièce immense, le sang coulait a flot, un cadavre gisant au sol à côté d'un trône de pierre, et l'odeur fétide de la mort infestait l'endroit, jusqu'a l'écoeurement total. Juste en face de lui, se tenait une silhouette familière, droite, rigide et complètement impassible. Mais pourtant elle était tellement différente de d'habitude.

Oui vraiment. Tout était différent de ce qu'il imaginait. Mais ce qui comptait c'est que sa se réalise non ? Il en avait tant rêvé, depuis plusieurs années maintenant...

Et pourtant il n'était pas heureux.

Il se détestait pour cela. Pourquoi alors qu'une de ses plus grandes espérances venait de se réaliser il n'arrivait pas à être heureux ? Il soupira. Il fallait se forcer cette fois ci. Il n'y était pas habitué, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas abandonner maintenant ! Cette fois ci il devrait faire impasse de ses propres sentiments. Il avait promis, et il ne faillirait jamais, car au plus profond de son coeur il resterait toujours son ami. Voyant que l'ombre ne réagissait toujours pas, il enleva son capuchon, dévoilant son visage, sans réussir pour autant à masquer sa tristesse.

La silhouette resta de marbre malgré tout. Pourtant il savait instinctivement qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

Sa peau était plus blême que d'habitude mais ses marques sur son visage restaient les mêmes. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu azur, mais exprimaient un sentiment de profonde tristesse, mêlée à de la pitié. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés : il n'avait changé en rien physiquement, mais son expression le transfigurait tellement, qu'on aurait cru voir une autre personne si on n'y regardait pas de plus prés. Il pencha la tête et murmura d'une voix sourde :

Sasuke.

Celui ci resta inerte. A croire qu'il avait perdu la parole. Le dénommé sasuke ressemblait plus a un mort-vivant qu'autre chose. Son regard était vitreux, vidé d'émotions. il était encore plus pale que d'habitude et ses mèches noires retombant sur son visage lui donnait une allure de fantôme. Puis il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres:

na...

Il se tut. A croire que chaque mot qu'il prononcerait ravivait la plaie béante de son coeur. Naruto soupira, une nouvelle fois, n'ayant pas la force de répondre. Il voulait s'approcher de lui, réagir. Mais il savait qu'il en faudrait peu pour le faire fuir. Il tendit légèrement le bras vers lui, le regard rempli de tristesse.

Sasuke le regarda l'air ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait rien. Pourtant naruto le suppliait du regard, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction, boitant. Il tremblait de plus en plus, puis s'effondra complètement.

Naruto se précipita vers lui, l'allongeant au sol. Il constata que sasuke était gravement blessé au ventre. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne paniqua pas, et réajusta son oreillette pour lancer d'un ton grave :

J'ai sasuke. Envoyez d'urgence sakura sur le terrain, ça à l'air sérieux.

bien reçu, fit kakashi, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

Que se passe t'il sensei ? Naruto va bien ? S'enquit sakura, inquiète.

Il a retrouvé sasuke. Il semble être sérieusement blessé. Tu dois les rejoindre d'urgence.

Sasuke. Il avait retrouvé sasuke. Ces paroles firent tressaillir sakura, qui se sentit submergée par un flot de souvenirs :

"Vraiment sakura...t'es lourde."

"Merci..." faisait la voix de sasuke, restée intacte dans sa mémoire murmurant ces douces paroles, dont elle a toujours été incapable de comprendre leur sens

"Je te promet que je te le ramènerait. Je te le jure sur ma vie."

" Je t'ai fait une promesse. Je tient toujours ma parole, tel est mon nindo !" résonnait la voix gaie de naruto, remplie de confiance et de compassion.

"Regarde tout ce qu'il fait, juste pour ramener sasuke. Quel pauvre bougre..." rappelait la voix de kabuto, tellement moqueuse envers celui qui faisait tant pour tenir sa parole...

"Tu ne devrais pas utiliser cette technique. Elle est bien trop risquée pour toi.

Ce n'est pas grave, car je sais que tu sera toujours la pour me soigner.

On ne peut pas tout guérir par le ninjutsu médical idiot !

Hé hé...

Pourquoi tu ris ?

Je suis heureux.

Pourquoi ?

parce je sens qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de sasuke..."

A partir de cet instant, elle arrêta complètement de penser. Ses mouvements devinrent instinctifs, elle se mit à courir d'une vitesse dont elle n'avait jamais été capable auparavant, évitant les obstacles sans même les voir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avancerait vers ceux qu'elle aimait.

Enfin. Tout allait enfin se terminer. L'équipe 7 allait enfin renaître. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bercer son esprit de cette douce illusion. Tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Pourtant rien n'était moins sur.

Naruto ! Cria t'elle, enfin arrivée.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant l'horreur qui l'entourait.

...quelle horreur...comment...?

Je l'ignore. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Répondit naruto, l'air sombre.

Sasuke ! Mon dieu...il faut le soigner au plus vite...

Je sais.

Elle tendit les bras, confiante. Une douce lumière verte enveloppait ses mains et la plaie au ventre de sasuke se résorbait petit a petit. Elle baissa la tête :

J'ai refermé la plaie, mais elle peut se rouvrir a tout moment. Il a besoin de soins plus sérieux. Il faut repartir a konoha au plus vite !

oui ! Tu as raison.

Repartir a konoha. Avec sasuke. Auparavant cette perspective semblait tant joyeuse ! Mais maintenant tout ce qu'il en restait, c'était de l'inquiétude teintée d'amertume. Naruto souleva sasuke et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et sakura fit de même. Ils prirent la direction de konoha, sans se retourner vers cet environnement lugubre, et du cadavre pourrissant dans le déshonneur.

A l'hôpital de konoha :

sakura-chan ! Cria au loin naruto, se précipitant vers sa coéquipière. Alors ? Est ce qu'il va bien ?

Celle ci baissa la tête :

Pas trop mal...

Mais c'est génial ! il va beaucoup mieux alors ? Il est réveillé ?

Oui mais...

super ! On peut aller le voir alors !?

disons que...

La tristesse se lisait clairement sur le visage de sa coéquipière :

non. Juge plutôt par toi-même.

Elle tourna les talons, dépitée. Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine : il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, surtout que telle qu'il la connaissait, elle irait pleurer quelque part toute seule : en tant que ninja, elle ne voulait plus montrer sa tristesse a qui que ce soit, mais surtout en tant qu'amie, elle ne voulait certainement pas montrer qu'elle était restée cette gamine pleurnicharde. Naruto en était conscient, et avait envie de lui courir après, mais cette petite voix nasillarde dans son subconscient, lui rappelait en permanence que ce n'était pas lui qui avait le pouvoir de la réconforter. Mais s'il ne le pouvait pas directement, il le ferait par le biais de sasuke, que cet abruti le veuille ou non.

Naruto serra les poings, fermement décidé à rentrer dans la pièce ; sa volonté est, et restera inébranlable quelque soit la situation. Ainsi celui ci ouvra brusquement la porte et d'un pas décidé, pénétra dans la chambre de sasuke ; Hélas sa démarche était trop décidée, car il ne dévia pas le manche a balai resté sur le sol, et tomba au beau milieu de la pièce, faisant ainsi une entrée pour le moins fracassante. Mais en se relevant maladroitement, il eut l'occasion d'observer le "malade" et il se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation.

Evidement si on ne connaissait pas sasuke uchiwa, personne ne saurait dire ce qui pouvait clocher chez cette personne assise calmement sur le lit, si ce n'est qu'il avait été salement amoché par une mission quelquonque. Il avait des bleus et des hématomes sur tout le torse et sur sa jambe droite, et l'oeil gauche bandé. Mais Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien sasuke uchiwa, et ne put être que frappé par son changement.

Il ne fallait pas croire que l'uchiwa était particulièrement bavard, loin de la, mais devant la situation ridicule qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, ce fameux sasuke que naruto connaissait si bien aurait dit quelque chose : oh non certainement pas un éclat de rire ce n'était pas son genre, mais une remarque sarcastique bien sentie, et suffisamment humiliante pour que naruto s'énerve et commence a lui crier dessus, réaction qui lui aurait valu un bon coup de poing de la part de sakura, et l'humiliation d'être éjecté de l'hôpital a coup de pied aux fesses par cette dernière. Mais déjà sasuke n'avait pas décroché un mot, pas un seul. Même pas un geste méprisant, ni une réaction.

D'ailleurs même sa posture était alarmante : ledit sasuke était quelqu'un de fier, de sa personne, de son sang et semblait prendre soin a prendre les autres de haut, même dans les pires situations. Il gardait toujours la tête haute, le regard aiguisé, la posture droite, montrant son éducation stricte et sa capacité a se tenir en public. Le sasuke qui se tenait devant naruto était molasson, le regard vide, le dos courbé, les bras ballants : cette personne qui était devant naruto n'était pas sasuke, mais une carcasse vide, dépourvue de parole et de sentiments. Il n'essaya même pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il compris que c'était parfaitement inutile. Ce lui ci sortit de la pièce et interrogea l'infirmière :

excusez moi mais... que lui arrive t'il ?

Oh vous voulez sans doute parler de monsieur uchiwa. A vrai dire excepté quelques blessures bénignes d'après nos examens il va très bien...

Naruto frappa le mur énervé :

mais bon sang vous voyez très bien qu'il ne va pas bien du tout ! il est complètement amorphe !

calmez vous donc ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici.

Il ressaisit, gêné :

excusez moi...

Son problème est d'ordre psychologique. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle, il ne mange que sous perfusion. Pourtant d'après les examens il possède encore l'usage de la parole, et son cerveau n'a nullement été atteint par ses attaques, donc c'est lui qui refuse de parler, donc on peut supposer un blocage mental ou encore...une dépression.

Naruto resta figé. Une dépression. Bien sur n'importe quelle personne qui aurait tué son frère en ferait une après tout. Mais sasuke était tellement différent...ce n'était même plus sasuke en dépression ce n'était plus du tout sasuke ! Naruto pestait intérieurement : il l'avait "sauvé" ramené a konoha. Mais il se rendit soudainement compte, que le plus dur était à venir.


	2. Séparation

Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! je compte bien continuer cette fic et j'espere sincèrement que la suite va vous plaire.

**Arckange : **j'ai eu un bug quand mon chapitre a été publié sur FF, qui a supprimé tout les tirés (allez savoir pourquoi Oo) j'espere que ça ne le fera pas sur celui la, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très confortable pour la lecture. Sinon c'est vrai, je fait beaucoup de fautes et très honetement je ne me considère pas comme "douée" en écriture, mais j'essaie de faire attention sur celle la c'est promis !

**ahhotep : **effectivement j'aimerait bien faire ressortir un caractère "dur et sombre" de cette fic, mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, c'est la première que je fait dans le genre XD merci encore.

**Ichigo500 : **désolée je n'ai pas mis la suite si vite que ça, je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement !

**Drakau : **merci beaucoup ! ben voici la suite, je vais tenter d'aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre !

**Matteo-san : **Merci du compliment ! j'espere vraiment que la suite te satisfera. Bon les premiers chapitres ne sont pas les plus interessant, nottament celui la qui est plutot une transition mais j'espere que ça te plaira quand meme !

**Kiwidory : **effectivement pas mal de scénarios sont possibles. j'espere que celui que j'ai choisi va te plaire 8D quoiqu'il en soit je compte continuer ne t'en fait pas !**  
**

_____________________________

**Chapitre n°2 ****: Séparation.**

Naruto déambulait dans les rues de konoha, ne sachant que faire : il aurait volontiers proposé à sakura un petit rendez vous, mais il préféra s'en abstenir, connaissant sa coéquipière mieux que personne, il savait enfin anticiper ses réactions.

Hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour anticiper le coup de poing.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule et unique raison : Il y avait également ce souvenir de l'hopital, ces fameuses "retrouvailles" : de l'émotion il en faut pour ce genre d'évènement certes, mais quand c'est trop c'est trop. Sakura en larmes, sasuke en depression et lui nageant en pleine confusion. On aura fait mieux pour la partie "joie et bonheur".

Sasuke ressemblant actuellement à un légume pourvu d'une tronche de beau gosse -tronche qu'il ne supportait pas énormément avant d'ailleurs-, Naruto n'avait certainement pas envie de retourner le voir. Ainsi il se retrouvait a flaner dans le village, sans envie particulière.

- Naruto ! entonna une voix familière.

Celui ci se retourna, et marmona sans cacher sa deception :

- oh. C'est vous ero-senin.

- quel manque d'enthousiasme... ça ne te ressembles pas.

- qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- me faut'il une raison pour avoir envie de parler avec mon élève ?

- en général vous avez toujours une idée derrière la tête quand vous venez me voir.

- quoi ? cria-t'il, indigné. Mais enfin si tu veux reparler de cette histoire quand tu était en entrainement avec moi je...non sérieusement naruto. Je venais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- je vais très bien, répondit'il d'un ton étrangement sec.

- j'ai appris que tu avais ramené sasuke...et j'ai appris dans quel état il était.

Il s'assis sur un banc, et invita naruto a faire de meme. Celui ci s'executa, s'affalant sur le banc d'une part, puis se rassis a nouveau, tout en baissant la tete. Il commencea a fixer le sol :

- la vieille tsunade ne s'est pas génée pour vous raconter alors.

- effectivement je sais tout. Sa ne doit pas ètre facile pour toi... et pour sakura aussi.

Sakura. Le coeur de naruto se serra en resongeant à nouveau au visage en larmes de sa coéquipière. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une fois qu'il aurait ramené sasuke elle pourrait "enfin" rester avec lui, et qu'avec -vraiment- beaucoup de perseverance, celui ci tomberait amoureux d'elle, et ils formeraient un charmant petit couple de ninjas, ce qui sorti du contexte, enragerait un bon nombre de fans de sasuke, ainsi qu'un certain rock lee.

Lui aussi surement. Mais il savait se contenir sur ce point la. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Mais ce serait "simple" : il n'aurait plus qu'a s'écarter, tenter de se concentrer sur son rève de base : "devenir hokage". Il ne doutait pas de sa réussite, ce rève resterait toujours son nindo, mais un hokage rempli d'amertume ne serait'il pas un poids pour le village ? il esperait cependant, que ses sentiments a l'égard de sakura s'effaceraient au bout d'un moment. Après quelques longs mois d'adaptation, il referait sans doute des missions avec elle comme "au bon vieux temps" le temps ou en mission il avait le don de l'enerver.

Le gros problème c'est que même durant son entrainement avec jiraya, il avait pensé a elle. Normal il devait ramener sasuke donc il devait forcément penser a elle, a sa promesse. Mais maintenant qu'il devait laisser les choses se faire entre elle et sasuke, cette façon obstinante de penser a elle devenait génante.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas a s'en débarasser. Penser pendant trois ans a une meme fille -bien qu'heureusement il a eu d'autres préocupations- en plus d'ètre stupide ce n'était pas une très bonne idée sachant que la fille irait incontestablement voir ailleurs.

"ailleurs"c'est à dire le fameux sasuke uchiwa, c'était aussi une véritable obsession, au meme titre que sakura. Après tout c'était son premier ami, son meilleur ami même. La question qu'on pourrait alors se poser est : cet ami en vaut'il vraiment la peine ? Son comportement était tout de même assez énigmatique : il a eu maintes fois l'occasion de le tuer, cependant il s'est toujours abstenu : est-ce par pitié ? par nostalgie ? par désinteret ? ces questions ne cessaient ne répéter dans sa tête depuis leur dernière rencontre lui rongeant petit a petit l'esprit : sasuke était quelqu'un d'incompréhensible parfois, et ses paroles diffèrent bien de ses actes : Il disait briser les liens le rattachant a lui, l'épargner par caprice, le tuer par caprice... avait'il vraiment acompli une de ces trois paroles ? C'était sans doute ça qui le permettait de continuer a croire en sasuke : Il ne montre jamais ce qu'il pense, ainsi les chances qu'il soit encore pourvu de bon sentiments -si on peut les qualifier de la sorte- sont encore vivantes, et rien que pour sa il continuera.

A force d'y réfléchir, toute la vie de naruto tournait autour de l'équipe sept. Il y avait sasuke, son ami, son rival, et maintenant son enemi. Il y avait Sakura, ses coups de poings, son caractère, son sourire. Il y avait kakashi-sensei, sa nonchalance, ses bouquins pervers, et sa gentillesse. Et bien sur il y avait lui-même, ses propres sentiments et ses rêves. Tout gravitait autour de l'appellation "équipe sept" Sinon quoi d'autre ? Iruka sensei bien sur, et les autres ninjas aussi. Mais l'équipe sept prenait actuellement une telle place dans son cerveau -que sakura n'hésiterait pas a qualifier de restreint- Il ne les voyait plus autant, et n'y pretait plus trop atention. De bonnes connaissances sans plus. Même si certaines relations auraient pu avoir le potentiel pour se developper.

Mais maintenant au moment ou tout allait "redevenir comme avant" il voyait bien que rien ne se produisait comme prévu : Sasuke en aubergine depressive, Sakura en fontaine, et lui...bonne question. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était apte a s'insulter lui même après tout.

- Naruto ? tu m'écoutes ? continua la voix de jiraya le ramenant a la réalité.

- hein ? ouais ouais.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, est que j'estime que tu as suffisement muri pour savoir certaines choses.

- quel genre de choses ?

cette phrase coupa jiraya dans son élan.

- A vrai dire... je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer. Et a juger ton état, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée finalement.

- mais alors pourquoi me raconter ça ? rétorqua naruto, frustré.

- parce que ce ne serait pas drole sinon...hahahaha !!!

La remarque permit a jiraya d'obtenir un magnifique coup de poing de la part de son élève.

- ouille...Pas la peine de frapper si fort.

- bon alors vous me voulez quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très adéquat, mais j'aimerait te proposer un nouveau style d'entrainement.

- comment ça ?

- Les choses que je t'ai apprises durant ces trois ans ne sont pas a utiliser d'emblée dans un combat, tu le sais.

- ouais ouais... j'avais compris, répondit naruto, blasé.

- Ainsi je te propose un entrainement condensé avec ton multiclonage, qui te permettra d'acquérir des techniques de combat dont tu pourras d'avantage te servir.

Naruto se leva d'un coup de son banc :

- sérieux ? Des techniques puissantes ?

- tu trouveras difficilement mieux. De plus j'ai un autre entrainement au mont myoboku a te proposer par la suite. La bas tu pourras acquérir ce qui te manque pour le rasen-shuriken.

- c'est génial !

- Cependant...

- cependant quoi ?

- il est évident que tu devras quitter le village, et ce pendant un an. Et je ne t'assisterait pas durant cet entrainement.

- quoi ? mais alors qui...

- moi, fit une voix familière.

- chef yamato ?

- oui. Jiraya sensei a une mission très importante a acomplir. Et il est mieux que je soit la pour s'occuper de kyubi.

- De plus une autre personne t'assistera sur le premier entrainement, continua jiraya.

- qui ? kakashi sensei ?

- non non. Kakashi a des choses a faire aussi. (pensées : mais surtout des choses a régler en ce qui concerne sakura et sasuke)

- ben alors c'est qui ?

- tu le découvriras bien assez tot. bon alors tu acceptes ?

- et comment !! cria naruto, enjoué.

- tu pars avec moi demain, trancha yamato.

- QUOIIII ???

- eh bien oui ! il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps, répondit'il un sourire aux lèvres. Fait tes affaires et dis au revoir a tes compagnons. Sur ce je te laisse.

- une seconde yamato, coupa jiraya.

- oui ?

Jiraya sortit de son sac une petite poche qu'il lui tendit. Yamato compris instantanément :

- je vois. Merci bien.

- vous lui avez donné quoi ero senin ?

- ça ne te regarde pas. Bon je vais aussi te laisser...

- attendez ! c'est quoi cette mission que vous devez faire ?

Jiraya se retourna vers lui, tout sourire. Il lui tappa l'épaule et cria :

- t'en fait pas j'ai vraiment connu pire ! allez au revoir ! entraine toi bien !

- ...ok. a bientot !

Jiraya laissa naruto seul, et maintenant il savait pertinament ou aller. Il n'était pas bien loin, une chance pour lui. Au bout de deux minutes, l'hopital de konoha se dressait devant lui. Evidement, il connaissait le numéro de la chambre par coeur. Il dévala les escaliers, mais devant la porte il s'areta brusquement, comme pétrifié. Il posa sa main sur la poignée quand une voix le surprit :

- Naruto ! je peut savoir ce que tu fait ?

- aaah ! sakura-chan...en fait je voulais...je voulais...

- voir sasuke ?

- ouais... et toi aussi en fait.

- oh. Ben... rentrons alors.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et pénétra dans la pièce. Sasuke était exactement le même depuis la dernière fois, à croire que le temps s'était arété. Elle prit un siège, le plus proche de sasuke, et s'assis. Naruto resta debout :

- je voulais simplement vous annoncer...que je pars en entrainement demain, avec yamato.

- oh, c'est bien pour toi alors, fit sakura d'un ton enjoué. je... bon et tu pars combien de temps ?

- un an.

- un an !? cria sakura. Mais ...pourquoi est ce que tu ...?

Elle baissa la tête confuse.

- t'en fait pas. Je pourrais t'épater avec de nouvelles techniques, répondit'il en souriant.

- ouais...

- prends bien soin de sasuke, fit'il d'un ton plus calme.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce. Sakura regarda sasuke, puis jetta un coup d'oeil à la porte et elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle sortit de la pièce et rentra chez elle, luttant tant bien que mal pour retenir ses larmes. Naruto quant à lui, prépara ses affaires, tout en jettant quelques coup d'oeil tristes a la photo de l'équipe sept, tronant sur sa table de nuit. Il jetta un coup d'oeil a son appartement mal rangé et déplora l'absence d'autres photographies, qui auraient été suceptibles de lui remonter le moral.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva en avance au point de rendez vous, et patienta, appuyé contre un poteau. Au bout de cinq minutes il entendit des pas et se retourna, cependant il ne s'agissait pas de la personne convenue :

- Naruto !

- Sa...sakura-chan ? begaya naruto sans masquer sa surprise.

- Je voulais juste te ... te dire aurevoir.

Naruto restait ébahi :

- oh...merci...

Sakura le frappa :

- idiot ! tu pourrait ètre un peu plus reconnaissant quand même !

- Ne te vexe pas ! je suis très content...vraiment.

Pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté, il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle avait pourtant l'air triste, un peu fatiguée aussi, de legers cernes soulignaient ses yeux verts, ils étaient d'ailleurs un peu rouges -probablement a force de pleurer. Il était vraiment touché de sa venue, il ne pouvait s'empecher de la regarder encore et encore, s'impreigner de son image, des sons, des odeurs, des couleurs, de ce souvenir, qui ne le quitterait pas durant l'année qu'il passerait loin d'elle. Il se sentait soudainement si bien... qu'il oublia complètement ses soucis, ses gènes, et sans se rendre véritablement compte de ce qu'il faisait, il l'emprisona dans ses bras, rapidement, mais sans la brusquer, profitant de l'occasion pour respirer son parfum, sentir la douceur de sa peau, afin de rendre le souvenir plus réel, afin qu'il ne s'évanouisse jamais . Se suivit un long silence. Sakura, n'osait dire un mot, puis Naruto se ressaisit brutalement, stoppa son étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle tout en criant la meme phrase :

- DESOLE !! JE SUIS DESOLE !

Sakura le dévisagea, les yeux équarquillés, puis ferma le poing et s'approcha de lui dangereusement. Naruto leva ses deux bras pour se proteger, mais elle ne fit que lui ébouriffer les cheveux tout en riant :

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris...mais ce n'est pas ça qui mérite que je te frappe.

Il la regarda, hébété, et ne put s'empecher de rire a son tour, soulagé. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée, car elle lui administra un coup de poing bien senti :

- par contre on peut dire que ta réaction le mérite. Tache de grandir un peu pendant ton entrainement.

- ah naruto ! tu es la ! fit Yamato qui venait d'arriver. Bonjour sakura-san. Tu viens dire au revoir a Naruto ?

- Moi ? je... oui mais bon j'ai autre chose a faire ! je vais vous laisser... Au revoir... Naruto.

Elle s'éloigna en courrant, évitant soigneusement de se retourner.

- pret a partir Naruto ? demanda Yamato.

Ce dernier sourit, et répondit assuré :

- Maintenant, oui.

Yamato acquiesca de la tete, les portes du village s'ouvrirent, et les deux s'en allèrent, quittant konoha.

fin du chapitre.

________________________

Le prochain chapitre ne parlera pas de l'entrainement de naruto, mais comme le résumé l'indique, il yaura un bond dans le temps d'un an ! bye 3


End file.
